Celos
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Ichigo & Rukia]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Ichigo jamás pensó que pudiese estar enfermo de celos; se estaba volviendo muy celoso y no era capaz de controlar esa emoción que a Rukia le encantaba provocar en él. Dedicado a PRISS por su cumple 0v0.


_**Celos.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Apenas entró a su habitación, el chico se desquitó con cuanta cosa estuvo a su alcance. Las cosas de su escritorio terminaron esparcidas sobre el piso y su puño se impactó varias veces contra la puerta corrediza del closet, quedando aquella destrozada.

De pronto se detuvo, admirando su desastre, respirando agitado por el esfuerzo y la furia.

*** ¡Estúpida enana!. ***

Ichigo cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse, pero era tan difícil. Las imágenes de Renji sujetando las pequeñas manos de la chica, confesando sus sentimientos, no lo dejaban en paz. El pelinaranja sacudió la cabeza sin poder deshacerse de esos recuerdos.

Cansado, se dejó hacer sobre la cama; sus ojos clavados en el interesante blanco del techo. Cerró los ojos y pocos minutos después escuchaba como la puerta de su habitación se abría, dejándose escuchar la voz de la culpable de su enojo.

*** ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?. ***

Ichigo dobló sus cejas aun más de lo que ya estaban, más no le respondió a la shinigami.

Rukia entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí; sus ojos recorrieron todo el desorden. Un tornado había pasado por allí, si, un tornado llamado Ichigo. El chico estaba enojado, eso era obvio, y no solo por el desastre a su alrededor, era más bien el silencio del muchacho lo que la convencía de aquello; ese chico no le había dedicado un solo insulto y eso era lo más extraño.

La joven dedicó una fugaz mirada a "SU" armario; dobló las cejas, enfadada. Tendrían que reemplazar esa puerta y dada la hora, el asunto tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

*** ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto, idiota?. *** _Le gritó ella. Necesitaba algo de intimidad, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a cambiarse de ropa si la puerta estaba destrozada?._ *** Di algo, imbécil, no te quedes callado!. ***

Para ese momento y ante las palabras de la Kuchiki, el pelinaranja explotó en ira. Dos o tres segundos bastaron para que el chico abandonara la cama y sujetara a Rukia por los hombros, arrinconándola contra la pared.

*** La única que tiene que dar explicaciones aquí, eres tu… ***

*** ¿De qué demonios hablas?. ***

*** De ti y de Renji… los vi juntos… ***

La chica parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Qué tenía de malo que ella y el pelirojo estuviesen juntos?. Eso era muy normal, no en balde se conocían desde niños.

Pero al parecer, ese era el detalle que le molestaba a Ichigo.

_""Conociéndose de tanto tiempo, no me extrañaría que Rukia correspondiese a los sentimientos de ese idiota.""_

Pensó Kurosaki, suavizando su agarre.

*** Tendrás que invitarme a la boda!.***

Ichigo dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos, apretando los puños. No estaba dispuesto a exponer su patético semblante. Más abrió los ojos al escuchar a su compañera.

*** Estás paranoico!. ***

Él giró el rostro y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo en cuestión de instantes. Ante él y sobre su cama, la pequeña shinigami parecía muy entretenida despojándose de sus ropas.

*** Q-qué crees que estás haciendo?. ***

*** Voy a dormir. ***

*** No en mi cama!. ***

*** Pues gracias a tus celos, mi espacio en esta habitación no me protegerá de tus pervertidos ojos, así que, si quieres… puedes dormir en el suelo!. ***

El muchacho apretó los dientes, fastidiado con las palabras de esa enana del demonio, sin embrago no se iba a dejar ganar. Resignado, se sentó sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a la chica.

Ichigo no esperaba que los brazos de Rukia lo rodeasen de pronto, o que ella se recargase sobre su espalda. Kurosaki tembló y en ese instante su corazón pareció detenerse.

*** Ru-Rukia!, qué…?. . . ***

*** Fue horrible!. ***

La voz de la chica sonó triste, el sentimiento de culpa no la dejaba tranquila, por lo que algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

*** Renji sufría y… fue mi culpa. ***

*** Tonta!. ***

Ichigo se giró para estrechar en sus brazos a la joven, acariciándole el cabello con tranquilidad.

*** Yo… no quería lastimarlo, yo… ***

*** Entonces… ¿prefieres terminar con esto que tenemos?. ***

*** No!. ***

Rukia alzó el rostro, apresurándose a buscar los labios del pelinaranja, en un beso suave, pero triste. Era obvio que Ichigo no podía ocultar sus celos y terminó diciendo algo que asustó a la Kuchiki.

Ellos dos tenían algo; su relación había ido cambiando y no repararon en pensar cuándo o cómo fue. De ahí los celos del sustituto y su sentimiento de posesividad hacia Rukia.

Y ahora, más inseguro que nunca de si la chica era toda suya, la estrechó con fuerza; sus grandes manos viajaron por la delicada figura. Quería saber, quería probar. . . Rukia no se negaría, ¿verdad?, después de todo, ella era la culpable de estos enfermizos celos.

Las manos del Kurosaki se colaron bajo la camiseta de la chica, palpando los pequeños senos.

*** I-Ichigo!. . . no!. . . ***

*** Te deseo… y te necesito… ***

La Kuchiki quiso protestar, pero terminó gimiendo al sentir como el pelinaranja apretaba uno de sus pechos, y como esos dedos prestaban especial atención al sonrosado pezón.

*** ¡N-no, detente!… ***

Ichigo besó a su compañera, frenando dulcemente las protestas que ella se empeñaba en externar. Con suavidad, él forzó la lengua dentro de la boca de Rukia, quien gimió al sentirlo más allá de sus labios.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, esto era tan estimulante y lo fue aún más cuando Ichigo la sentó sobre sus caderas, justo sobre su pene aun dormido.

El muchacho comenzó a mover tranquilamente las caderas, frotándose contra la intimidad de la shinigami, aunque esta seguía protegida por los pantaloncillos cortos del pijama.

*** Matte!… no… no debemos… ***

La chica se movía intranquila entre los brazos del pelinaranja. Si seguían así, si no paraban esto, entonces una vez más traspasarían el límite, a ese punto en el que romper las reglas debe pagarse con la muerte.

Rukia bien sabía que este sentimiento no podía ser, que era prohibido sentir algo así, sin embargo no pudo luchar más, se había resistido tanto, pero quería a ese hombre por sobre todo lo demás. . . con todas sus fuerzas, así que terminó rindiéndose ante este sentimiento que ya tenía nombre y dueño.

Si, Kuchiki Rukia estaba enamorada nada menos que de Ichigo Kurosaki.

*** Oh, Ichigo!, e-espera!. . . ***

La chica giró el rostro para luego soltar un sonoro gemido; las manos del pelinaranja habían llegado hasta la intimidad de la shinigami, quien se preguntaba en qué momento fue despojada de sus ropas. No solo eso, él igual yacía desnudo sobre ella, colmándola de besos y caricias.

Ella quiso detener esta locura, pero su voz pareció atorársele en la garganta. Las fuerzas la abandonaron y la Kuchiki terminó aferrándose al cuerpo de este humano, olvidándose de todo aquello fuera de esa cama.

Agradada, sintió como un par de dedos entraban y salían de su sexo, ahora mojado por las atrevidas caricias del shinigami sustituto.

Era hermoso, era. . . delicioso, y Rukia solo pudo responder a esa sensación con besos desesperados, alzando las caderas cada vez que los dedos del Kurosaki salían de ella. Instantes después, Ichigo renunció a brindarle placer de aquella manera, ante la clara decepción de la chica, pero en cambio, se aventuró a deslizar sus labios por la silueta femenina, sintiéndola tan pequeña y frágil.

El chico fijó su mirar en los pequeños senos de la mujer, admirándola a detalle. Rukia no pudo contra la vergüenza y la decepción que esto le provocaba y terminó por cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, impidiéndole al muchacho seguir mirándola de aquella forma tan intensa.

Ella desvió la mirada, incapaz de enfrentarse a su compañero en ese momento.

*** Tonta… *** _Le susurró él. Había ternura y calidez en una simple palabra. Ichigo tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas, besándolas para luego sonreírle._ *** ¡En verdad eres hermosa!. ***

Tras estas palabras, el chico posó sus manos en los pechos de la shinigami, palpando con suavidad, con sumo cuidado. Tenía la extraña sensación de que si no controlaba su deseo y su pasión, Rukia terminaría por romperse entre sus brazos.

*** ¡Ichigo!. ***

La pelinegra tembló ante el delicado toque del muchacho, estremeciéndose bajo su musculoso cuerpo.

La chica no podía más que arquear su frágil figura ante aquellas caricias producidas por dos toscas manos que iban y venían, delineando los contornos de su cuerpo, dibujando, memorizando. . .

*** Oh, Rukia!… ***

Pero las manos del pelinaranja hicieron más que simplemente recorrer la silueta de su compañera, también fueron acomodando a la joven y a sí mismo, hasta encontrar la posición que a él le pareció perfecta.

Hincado sobre la cama, el joven se posó entre las piernas de la shinigami, quien yacía totalmente recostada.

Con el pene ya erecto al punto de dolerle, Kurosaki estuvo a punto de penetrar a la Kuchiki, más al ver la reacción de la chica ante el roce de sus sexos, decidió que podían jugar un poco más. Entonces Ichigo onduló las caderas con tal suavidad, que Rukia terminó desesperada, empujando sus pequeñas caderas al encuentro del miembro del pelinaranja, disfrutando del roce entre su vagina y la virilidad del muchacho.

Rukia estaba desatada, no le importaba ya nada, solo quería sentir al shinigami, así como el placer de frotarse contra él.

*** Ru-Rukia!… ***

Ichigo gruñó, presa del maldito placer. Él muy bien sabía que de seguir así, llegaría al clímax sin siquiera haber penetrado a la pequeña mujer.

_""No, no puedo desperdiciar este momento.""_

Pensaba el muchacho, sosteniendo a la chica, deteniendo su locura tan solo por un instante.

*** I-Ichigo, ¿qué haces?. ***

*** Lo siento, enana, no puedo más. ***

Apenas dijo esto, el pelinaranja embistió con tremenda fuerza a la Kuchiki, enterrando la mitad de su miembro en ella.

Rukia gritó, más de sorpresa que de dolor. Dolía, claro que sí, pero lo que más sentía era incomodidad; no era nada fácil para su pequeño sexo recibir el duro y ancho pene del Kurosaki.

_""Estoy segura que su tamaño no es normal.""_

Pensaba la mujer, para luego comenzar a gemir sutilmente, pues el chico ya mecía las caderas con fuerza y rapidez, más entusiasmado ahora que estaba dentro de la shinigami, poseyéndola con fuerza y brusquedad.

Rukia arqueaba la espalda y alzaba las caderas cada vez que el muchacho parecía alejarse de ella, tan solo para volver a penetrarla con fuerza. Y ella, entre gemidos y jadeos, le gritaba lo delicioso que le resultaba esto, lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, pero también. . .

*** Ja-jamás haría esto con alguien más… ni siquiera con Renji… ¡con ningún otro!… ***

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella confesión. Su corazón latió más fuerte a causa de esas palabras y su deseo por la shinigami se intensificó de forma casi insoportable.

El pelinaranja empujó sus caderas contra la vulva de la pelinegra, zambulléndose en ella de forma casi desquiciada, disfrutando de la cálida humedad y por su puesto de la estrechez. Ella era tan estrecha, que le provocaba un gozo en verdad increíble.

Respirando agitado, se entregó totalmente al ir y venir de sus caderas.

Al borde del clímax, Rukia se retorció bajo el cuerpo del shinigami sustituto. Un cosquilleo nació en su sexo, desplazándose hasta su vientre. Lo sentía venir, esa oleada de placer que le encantaba sentir, Rukia se agitó y poco después soltó un profundo grito.

*** ¡Ohh, Ichigooo!… ***

Entonando el nombre de su compañero, sintió el orgasmo recorriéndola con tanta fuerza y su vagina palpitando constantemente, estimulando el pene del muchacho, orillándolo a su propio éxtasis.

*** Ma-maldición, enana!… aahhh!… ***

Ichigo apretó ojos y dientes, vencido por el éxtasis, pero disfrutando de este.

Aun liberando esperma en la intimidad de la joven, él podía sentir como las pequeñas contracciones de ella, a pesar de ser ahora más sutiles y suaves, seguían mimándolo.

El Kurosaki buscó los labios de la chica, compartiendo un beso, así como la tranquilidad después de la locura que igual compartieron.

*** ¿Te lastimé, enana?. ***

Ella sonrió, negándole con la cabeza.

Ichigo se acomodó sobre los pequeños senos de la Kuchiki, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Le gustaba estar así con ella, sentía. . . tanta paz.

*** Te quiero!. ***

Lo escuchó decirle. Rukia sonrió sutil, sus violáceos ojos brillaron con intensidad.

*** Baka. ***

Rukia se pasó largo rato acariciando los cabellos naranjas de su compañero, manteniendo así un ambiente por demás agradable y tranquilo. . .

*** Jamás pensé… que estuvieras enfermo de celos. *** _Pero ella era experta en terminar con la tranquilidad y los buenos momentos._ *** No me mires así, es la verdad… eres muy, MUY celoso. ***

Ichigo arqueó una ceja y arrugó aun más el ceño.

Rukia rió recordando todas las escenas que el pelinaranja le había hecho y que esta de Renji no era la primera.

*** Una vez con Ishida, con Keigo perdí la cuenta, Mizuiro, hasta de Byakuya nii-sama te pones celoso, y… ***

La chica calló, pues el muchacho la abrazó con fuerza, besándola de igual manera. La que no entendía era ella. . . que él solo tenía ojos para ella.

*** Eres mía!, y no soporto que otro hombre te mire siquiera, mucho menos que diga que te ama… ***

Ella parpadeó ante la confesión del muchacho, quien escondía el rostro en el hombro de la joven.

La shinigami ya no dijo más. Ichigo era imposible cuando se ponía en ese plan. Y sin embargo su corazón latía con increíble emoción. Esos estúpidos celos solo delataban lo que el pelinaranja le había dicho con palabras. . .

*** Yo también te quiero, idiota!. ***

Tras estas palabras, Rukia buscó los labios de su amante, encontrándolos furiosos, desbordando el fuego de la pasión.

Al parecer, entre más hacían el amor, Ichigo se volvía más y más celoso.

_""Tal vez deba provocarle celos más seguido.""_

Ella sonrió. . .

Como sea, no pudo seguir meditando ese hecho, pues el muchacho yacía nuevamente sobre ella, listo para poseerla por segunda vez en la noche. . .

Al parecer esta vez Ichigo si que estaba celoso, mucho. . . MUY celoso y no era capaz de controlar esa emoción que a Rukia le encantaba encender y provocar en él.

**Finalizado.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dedicado a **Priss** por su cumple... muchos más de estos días ^v^.

Mi primer fic de Bleach.

Se suponía que debía ser un minific, pero esta pareja me encanta y creo que estaba algo inspirada.

Gomen si Ichigo no usó más palabrotas, como se supone debe ser, es que, por extraño que parezca, yo no las uso mucho que digamos y me siento incomoda.

Como sea, yo creo que si hubiese algo entre estos dos, el Kurosaki celaría mucho a Rukia.

**_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

****-.-****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de **Fallen angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, y una falta de respeto.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

****-.-****

**Totalizado el 20 de Septiembre de 2008.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
